Maska wysysania energii
Prolog Toa Vaxon żył w czasach mroku. Największe zło świata, Teridax, wykuł maskę wysysania energii - potężny artefakt zdolny w mgnieniu oka zniszczyc świat. Potężna moc prawie zostałą uwolniona. Drużynie Toa Vaxona udało się wykraśc z fortecy Teridaxa maskę, ale z tej wyprawy tylko Vaxon uszedł z życiem. Miał jednak plan. Wykuł z żelaza kulę i ruszył w daleką drogę. Był tam, gdzie nikt nigdy nie był. Doszedł w końu na wysoką górę i położył na szczycie maskę. W czasie podróży rysował na kuli całą drogę. Nie mógł zniszczyc maski, bo to byłoby jak jej użycie. Następnie złapał potwora zwanego Teronem i wbił w niego kulę. Użył swojej maski tłumaczenia, żeby powiedziec Teronowi o swoim planie. Rozkazał mu biec do wioski i wysłac tu strażników. Ale w wiosce nie zrozumiano jego planu i uwięziono Terona razem z kulą. Tymczasem Vaxon zdziwił się długą nieobecnością strażników i wysłał kolejnego Terona, aby sprawdził co się dzieje. Teron opowiedział mu o zamknięciu wsześniejszego posłańcy, a Vaxon wiedział, że jeśli powróci, Teridax go złapie i będzie torturował, aż w końcu dowie się, gdzie jest maska wysysania energii i świat zostanie zniszczony. Dlatego wziął swój miecz i wbił go sobie w plecy. Częśc 1 Kradzież 1000 lat póżniej Ta- matoranin Dran z południowego kontynentu znalazł w bibliotece książkę Vaxon i maska wysysania energii. Postanowił ją przeczytac. Maska wysysania energii-czytał.-od kilku lat to bardzo popularna legenda, ale ta maska istnieje naprawdę. Jej moc polega na tym, że może wysysac ze świata energię, aż zostanie tylko popiół, ciemnośc i martwe ciała. -Co tak tajna książka robi w bilbiotece?-spytał sam siebie Dran.-Może...posłańcy Makuta... Dran wolał nie myślec, co by było, gdyby ta maska wpadła w ręce Teridaxa.- Niektórzy mówią, że Teridax nie żyje, inni że przeszedł na stronę dobra, jeszcze inni że bez maski jest niegrożny. On jednak przez cały czas szukał maski, aby użyc jej mocy i zniszczyc świat. Mapa wskazująca drogę do maski wysysania energii znajduje się pod największą biblioteką na południowym kontynencie, a wejście do komnaty mapy jest w gabinecie kierownika. Dran zamknął książkę Vaxon i maska wysysania energii i postanowił samemu dowiedziec się wiecej. Właśnie był w największej bibliotece na południowym kontynencie. Tylko jakby sie dostac do gabinetu kierownika tak, żeby on tego nie zauważył? Matoranin podszedł do drzwi gabinetu, stanął obok nich i zapukał. -Kto tam?-zapytał kierownik. -Dostawa książek dla pana!-powiedział Dran starając się, żeby brzmiało to jak głos kogoś dorosłego. Kierownik wyszedł, nawet nie zauwarzając Drana i zbiegł po schodach. Matoranin wbiegł do gabinetu, ale nie było tam żadnych schodów ani drzwi. Po długim przeszukiwaniu pokoju Dran natrafił na mosiężne koło, a gdy za nie pociągnął ukazała się dziura w podłodze. Matoranin słyszał, jak kierownik wchodzi po schodach, mówiąc: -Te głupie dzieciaki znowu sobie ze mnie żartują! Dran bał się skoczyc, bo żeby wyjśc tu, na szczyt biblioteki, trzeba pokonac 382 schody. A skoro komnata mapy jest pod biblioteką, skakanie tam może się skończyc śmiercią. Ale co pomyśli kierownik, kiedy go tu zobaczy? Dran nie mógł uciec, bo usłyszał, jak kierownik wchodzi ze schodów na maleńki korytarzyk, z którego jedynymi wyjściami są schody i gabinet kierownika. Dran usłyszał, jak kierownik staje przy drzwiach, zobaczył, jak klamka się rusza... i skoczył. Leciał, leciał i leciał, aż w końcu wylądował na ziemi, ale nic mu się nie stało. Wstał i rozejrzał się dookoła. Strażnik komnaty mapy był martwy, tak samo jak Teron w komnacie mapy, w którego żebrach nie było już kuli. W ścianie była ogromna dziura, a na ziemi były ślady. Dran pomyślał, że to Teridax wykradł mapę. Miał plan. Zamierzał odzyskac cenny przedmiot, dojśc do maski wysysania energii, stanąc na jej straży i uratowac świat. Częśc 2 Początek wędrówki Dran wyszedł przez dziurę i rozejrzał się. Był w jaskini, a w skale była dziura. Dran szybko przez nią przebiegł i i znalazł się w mieście. Pobiegł do swoich najlepszych przyjaciół i w domu Drana obmyślali strategię. -Nie jesteśmy Toa, więc misja może byc trudna-powiedział Mirax. -Może, ale Teridaxa i tak nie pokonamy-stwierdziła Gastra. -A gdzie mamy szukac tej maski?-spytał Liker. -Podobno Vaxon dał ją tam, gdzie nikogo przed nim nie było-odpowiedział Vatax.-Chyba logiczne, że chodzi o to, co jest za Artidaxem. -Przyniosę bronie-rzekł Dran i wyszedł z domu. Pojawił się za około pół godziny póżniej, niosąc wielki worek. W środku był miecz, włócznia, topór, dwa sztylety, maczugę i rękawice z wielkimi pazurami. -Skąd to wszystko masz?-zapytał Xafrax. -Mój przyjaciel pracuje w fabryce broni-odrzekł Dran. Mirax wziął topór, Gastra włócznię, Liker sztylety, Dran miecz, Vatax maczugę, a Xafrax rękawice. -No to w drogę!-krzyknął Liker. Przez miasto przeszli bez żadnych kłopotów, nie licząc tego, że Dran musiał wrócic, bo zapomniał mapy. Gdy stanęli na skarpie obok miasta, Dran zawołał: -Stop! Drużyna stanęła. Dran popatrzył na miasto. -Możemy tu nigdy nie wrócic-powiedział. Częśc 3 Morskie Wrota Drużyna Drana przeszła przez południowy kontynent bez żadnych kłopotów. Gdy doszli na brzeg morza, Liker zrobił zdziwioną minę. -A jak my mamy dostac się na Artidax bez statku!?-wybuchnął. -To proste-rzekł Vatax.-przez system morskich wrót. -Przez co?! -System morskich wrót został rozstawiony dawno temu. Każde morskie wrota to tunele pod wyspami. Dzięki nim nie trzeba korzystac ze statków. Liker zamilkł. Dran wyciągnął z torby mapę i powiedział: -Jesteśmy obok morskich wrót z Południowego kontynentu do Daxii. -Czemu od razu nie idziemy na Artidax?-spytał Xafrax. -Daxia to siedziba Zakonu Mata Nui-odpowiedziała Gastra.-Może Helryx wyśle z nami kogoś, kto nam pomorze w misji. -Gdzie są te wrota?-zapytał Mirax. Wtedy z ziemi obok nich wyłonił się wielki słup. Dookoła niego było szare kółko z sześcioma dziurami. Za chwilę na słupie wyświetliła się głowa jakiegoś Ko-matoranina. Matoranin powiedział z uśmiechem: -Witam w systemie morskich wrót! We wnętrzu korytarza nie wolno dotykac bronią ścian ani używac Broni miotającej. To dla waszego bezpieczeństwa, ponieważ tunel umieszczony jest głęboko w morzu. Aby otworzyc bramę, włóż złote kamienie w dziury na szarym kółku. Brama sama się pod wami zamknie. Życzę miłego przechodzenia. -Tutaj nie ma żadnych kamieni!-krzyknął Dran. -Więc widocznie ktoś je zgubił!-powiedział Ko-matoranin.-Zaraz powiadomię kogoś. Za 3 dni będą nowe kamienie. -3 dni!!!!!??????-wybuchnęli jednocześnie wszyscy członkowie drużyny Drana. -Jak nie chce wam się czekac, to sami znajdźcie te kamienie!-powiedział Ko-matoranin, po czym jego twarz zniknęła, a brama z powrotem zanurzyła się w ziemi. Drużyna Drana ruszyła na poszukiwania. Odnaleźli 6 kamieni bez żadnego kłopotu, ale zajęło im to kilka godzin. Podeszli do słupu, Vatax krzyknął "wynurz się", i pojawił się przed nimi słup. Matoranin wyświetlił się, ale zamiast zwykłego wstępu powiedział znudzonym głosem: -A, to wy. Włódżcie te kamienie do tych dziur. Matoranie włożyli kamienie i zmienili się w Toa! -Nie do wiary! W tych kamieniach jest więcej mocy, niż myślałem! A teraz wchodźcie do środka, dziękuję za skorzystanie z naszego systemu. Toa weszli do środka, a brama zamknęła się za nimi. -Teraz już możemy pokonac Teridaxa!- powiedziała Gastra. -To był Teridax-rzekł Dran.-To on zgubił kamienie. Częśc 4 Podwodna bitwa Drużyna Drana szła przez korytarz, ale ten spokój przerwał ogłuszający huk. -Co to?-przeraził się Liker. W ścianie coś wybuchło i powstała wielka dziura. Woda wlewała się przez nią. -Zmywamy się!-krzyknął Vatax. Uciekali przed wodą. aż w końcu trafili na schody. Mieli chwilę czasu, zanim woda do nich dojdzie. -Gdzie Mirax?-zapytała Gastra. Podłogę korytarza przebił wielka ręka i zabrała Miraxa. Ta sama ręka przebiła schody i Drużyna Drana, wpadając do mutagenu, zmieniła się w potwory. Istota, która zniszczyła schody, zmierzała ku drużynie. -No, Dran-rzekł Liker.-W co ty nas wpakowałeś. -STÓJ!-krzyknął...Teridax! W ręku miał okrągłą mapę. -Co wiecie o masce wysysania energii? -Nic-odpowiedział błyskawicznie Dran. -To co tu robicie? -My zmieżamy do Daxii...Jesteśmy z Zakonu Mata-Nui... -Kłamiesz! -Atak! Z Teridaxem byli Krika, Icarax, Bitil, Gorast, Antroz, Mutran, Chirox i Vamprah. Więcej niż Toa! Dran nie potrzebował zachęty do wyrwania Teridaxowi mapy. -Oddawaj to! Zaczęli się szarpac. Kłopot dla wszystkich w tym, że Vatax zaatakował Mutrana, nie wiedząc, że to Mutran panuje nad potworem. Tajemnicza istota...chyba wróg...z głębi oceanu zbliżała się do nich, gigantyczny stwór niszczył wszystko na swojej drodze, walczyli zupełnie bez szans z Makuta...Świat się skończył, więc dlaczego bitwa nadal trwała? Potwór odepchnął Teridaxa, a mapa spłynęła w głąb oceanu,. Obaj, Teridax i Dran, ruszyli za nią w pogoń. Złapała ją tajemnicza istota. -Jestem Gormix. Z rasy odponej na mutagen, i uratuję was! Głęboki wdech i wyskoczcie z wody! Teridax nie mógł im przeszkodzic, bo walczył z potworem, tak samo reszta Makuta. Wyskoczyli z wody, strzelił w nich zielony promień, znów mogli oddychac, wylądowali na jakiejś wyspie, a po chwili tuż obok nich Gormix. -Teridax nie wyjdzie z wody, bo Zakon Mata-Nui tu jest, a poza tym teraz walczy z potworem. Ma kogoś z mojego plemienia, który w innym miejscu go uzdrowi. -Gdzie jesteśmy?-zapytał Dran. -Na Daxii. Częśc 5 Zakon Mata Nui -Tak-powiedziała Helryx.-Potrzebujecie pomocy. Zamilkła na chwilę, po czym dodała: -Ale nie wyślemy tam całego Zakonu Mata-Nui. Nie wiemy, czy ta maska naprawdę istnieje. -Oczywiście, że istnieje!-wybuchnął Dran. -Przestań!-uciszyła go Gastra.-Gdyby ktoś ci powiedział, że szuka potężnej maski, przed chwilą był w morskich głębinach, przeżył starcie z Teridaxem, stał się potworem przez mutagen i został uzdrowiony przez mityczną istotę, to uwierzyłbyś? Przez ciebie jeszcze nikogo nie wysle! -Aby miec pewnośc, że może pomogę trochę światu, wyślę z wami Rokinga, Toa błyskawicy, mojego zastępcę. Mazeka zaprowadzi was do niego. Mazeka zaprowadził Drużynę Drana do Rokinga. -Helryx was wysłała, tak?-spytał Roking. -Tak-odrzekł Xafrax. -Więc nie możemy zwlekac! Do morskich wrót! -A gdzie Gormix?-zapytał Dran. Na zewnątrz znaleźli Gormixa, który trzymał rannego Miraxa. -O nim zapomnieliście-rzekł Gormix. Zanieśli Miraxa do szpitala. Toa Lodu szybko wyzdrowiał i ruszyli w drogę. Nie wiedzieli, co ich czeka. Częśc 6 Mrok w korytarzu Drużyna Drana przeszła 2 metry, a dalej...dalej nie było korytarza. -Wiem-powiedziała Gastra.-Liker, połączmy swoje moce. Gastra utworzyła z wody korytarz, a Liker wepchnął do niego powietrze. Drużyna przeszła przez korytarz-aż nagle... -Sztorm!-krzyknął Mirax. Gastra straciła panowanie nad wodą-ale na tu nie było mutagenu. I nadeszła śmierc. Śmierc nie była nieprzyjemna-odpływali z tego świata, nie są skazani na maskę wysysania energii, wszystkie ich kłopoty przeminęły. Drużyna unosiła się w powietrzu, zbliżając się do wyspy Arthaka. I nagle mrok. Wylądowali na mrocznej wyspie, skazani na smierc...ale oni już umarli...O co chodzi? -Ej, obudź się. Gormix leżał nad nimi. -C-co...m-m-my już-ż u-u-u-umarliśmy...C-co T-t-t-to z-za p-p-p-p-ponura w-w-w-wyspa...-wykrztusił Dran, było w nim pełno wody. -O czym ty mówisz?-zapytał Gormix. -Sam widziałeś-Dran wypluł już wodę.-Jak lecieliśmy do Arthaki, bo umarliśmy, ale wylądowaliśmy na tej wyspie... -To był sen. To ostatnie słowo-"sen"-odbiło mu się echem po mózgu. Zrozumiał już wszystko. -Gdzie jesteśmy? -Na Artidaxie...Już bardzo blisko, prawda? Częśc 7 Na krańcu Świata Nastał mrok. Dran nie spał, lecz rozmyślał nad mapą-zwykłą, szarą kulą bez wzorów czy map. Nagle zaświeciły się słowa: Gdy księżyc w pełni zalśni nad ostatnim kontynentem, Rozpoczną dziac się rzeczy zgodne z Vaxona testamentem. Bo gdy odbijesz gwiazdy dwie, trzy lub cztery, sam nie wiem, wtedy odnajdziesz swoje przeznaczenie ''-albo zaznasz cierpienie.'' Dran zastanawiał się nad zagadką, ale coś w jego mózgu ją rozwikłało. Artidax to ostatni znany ląd, tam nazwany(pewnie dla rymu) kontynentem. Testament Vaxona był taki, aby ktoś odnalazł jego maskę i został jej strażnikiem. A co do gwiazd: może, gdy księżyc będzie w pełni, odbiją się gwiazdy i wskażą drogę? A co do ostatniego zdania-czy to możliwe, aby to Dran był prawowitym strażnikiem maski? Pozszywał odpowiedzi w jedną całośc i wyszło mu coś takiego: Kiedy księżyc będzie w pełni, a mapa będzie na Artidaxie, gwiazdy odbiją się w mapie i ukażą drogę do maski. A jeśli Dran jest prawowitym strażnikiem maski, to może pokona Teridaxa i odkryje swoje przeznaczenie! A ponieważ księżyc był w pełni, gwiazdy ukazały się w drogę do skarbu. Dran zasnął. Następnego dnia drużyna, zgodnie z mapą, wyruszyła w drogę. Mapa zaprowadziła ich do sięgającego nieba, niezniszczalnego cienia. Gdy Dran wysunął mapę przed siebie, w cieniu uformowały się wrota. Drużyna otwarła je i weszła w fazę poszukiwań maski, z której już nie da się wycofac. Częśc 8 Powiernik Maski Za Artidaxem było morze. Za daleka było widac wyspę. -To tam jest maska-powiedział Dran.-Już nie potrzebujemy mapy. Wrota do znanego świata zaczęły się powoli zamykac. Ale Teridax i jego słudzy zdołali jeszcze przez nią przejśc. Drużyna Drana schowała się za kamieniem. -Oni tu są-rzekł Teridax.-Ja to wiem. -UCIEKAC!-wrzasnął ile sił w płucach Roking. Drużyna rzuciła się do ucieczki. Roking stworzył z z błyskawic potwora, który zaatakował Makuta. Jeszcze 7 potworów i Makuta byli zajęci. Po chwili Makuta znikli im z oczu. -Tu nie ma morskich wrót!-jękneła Gastra.-Ani statku! Coś kazało Dranowi wyciągnąc rękę nad wodę. Gdy to zrobił, z wody wyłonił się potwór. Po chwili wszyscy usłyszeli głos: -Tylko powiernik maski zdolny jest przywołac tego potwora. -Ja...-Dran nie mógł dokończyc zdania. -Tak, wiemy-dokończył Xafrax.-Teridax znajdzie jakiś sposób, by dostac się na wyspę. Musimy tam byc jak najszybciej. Na wyspie ziemia była czarna, nie rosły rośliny i żyło stado Teronów. Bestie były jednak pokojowo nastawione. Na środku tego wyjątkowo ponurego miejsca wznosiło się wąskie, niskie, szpiczaste wzgórze, a na nim, obok martwego Vaxona, leżała Maska Wysysania Energii. Częśc 9 Bitwa o Maskę -No, no, no...Następnym razem uważajcie, czy ktoś nie chwyta się potwora. Teridax nadszedł, a za nim wszyscy Makuta biorący udział w misji zdobycia maski. -Odsuńcie się, a nic się wam nie stanie. Drużyna Drana zbyt wiele już przeszła, by pozwolic Teridaxowi zniszczyc świat. Wszyscy milczeli. -Sam ją wezmę. A wy pozbądźcie się Toa. Rozpętała się walka o maskę. -Roking-powiedział Dran.-Ty najlepiej walczysz. Ty pokonaj Teridaxa. -Nie mogę-odrzekł Toa błyskawic, walcząc z Gorast.-To ty jesteś powiernikiem. To twoje przeznaczenie. Dran nie musiał go słuchac. Biegł ile sił w nogach do maski.Teridax sięgnął po nią i załorzył na twarz. -Zapadnie tu wieczny mrok! Dran wskoczył na Teridaxa i zdarł mu maskę z twarzy. -Głupi Toa. Wiesz, że nie masz szans. I wyrwał Dranowi z rąk maskę. Maska wypadła mu i stoczyła się ze wzgórza. Teridax i Dran pobiegli za nią. Tymczasem walka z Makuta nie szła za dobrze. Gdy maska przetoczyła się na pole walki, złapał ją Roking. Wyrwała mu ją Gorast. Jej zabrał Liker, Likerowi Chirox, Chiroxowi Xafrax, Xafraxowi Mirax , Miraxowi Icarax, Icaraxowi Dran, Dranowi Krika, Kirce Teridax, Teridaxowi Gastra, Gastrze Antroz, Antrozowi Vatax, Vataxowi Bitil, Bitilowi Roking, Rokingowi Mutran, Mutranowi Gormix, Gormixowi Vamprah, a Vamprahowi Teridax. Makuta miał założyc maskę, kiedy zdarzyło się coś dziwnego... Z maski buchnął promień złotego światła i wskazał na Drana. Z promienia uformował się duch Vaxona i rzekł: -Dran, jesteś powiernikiem maski. Walczący zamarli, wpatrując się w ducha. Duch znów przemówił: -Wybrałem ciebie. Tak, po śmierci mogłem wybrac, kto odnajdzie maskę. Nie będziesz stał wiecznie na jej straży, bo gdy załorzysz maskę i odpowiednio jej użyjesz, zmieni się w zwykłą Kanohi Huna. Po śmierci zbudowałem mur z cienia i założyłem cały mechanizm przeszkód: Sztorm, zniszczone morskie wrota, zgubione kamienie, mur z cienia, potwór i kod zapisany na mapie. Wy to wszystko przeżyliście i dlatego zasługujecie na maskę. Liczę, że podołasz swojemu przeznaczeniu i uratujesz świat. Złoty promień z maski zniknął, tak jak Vaxon. Częśc 10 Przeznaczenie Walka nadal szalała, jakby Vaxon nigdy się nie objawił. Teridax i Dran walczyli o maskę, a reszta także toczyła śmiertelny bój. Maska Wysysania Energii wpadła do wody. -Gastra! Liker!-wrzasnął Dran-Połączcie moce! Nadszedł sztorm. To był następny mechanizm obronny. ''No i maska przepadła, ''pomyślał Dran. W tej samej chwili obok niego wylądował Liker, mrucząc: -Nigdy nie zwyciężymy... -Gdybyś nie wrzucił tam maski, byłaby moja! Zabiję cię!-Teridax się wściekł. Zaczął się pojedynkowac z Dranem. Tymczasem moce Chiroxa, Gorast i Icaraxa strzeliły energetycznym protodermis w Gormixa, ale ten zrobił unik, więc powstało jezioro energetycznego protodermis. Wpadli tam Teridax i Dran. Ich drużyny zamarły. Po chwili wynużyła się potężna istota, wyglądająca na połączenie Drana z Teridaxem. Istota zaczęła niszczyc wszystko i wszystkich. Gdy tylko zauważyła maskę, ona wpadła na jej głowę. Zaraz koniec świata. -A co z naszą umową?-zapytał Vamprah.-Mieliśmy się ewakuowac tuż przed wyssaniem energii z wszechświata! -Połączmy siły!-wrzasnął Vatax.-A gdy ich rozłączymy, znów stańmy się wrogami! Tak też zrobili. Nie było czasu na opracowanie planu, więc wszyscy po prostu rzucili się na Fuzję Drana i Teridaxa. Każdy był odpychany i dookoła Fuzji rosło z prędkością światła czarne koło. Tam, gdzie sięgało, Terony umierały, a wyspa zmieniała się w popiół. I wszyscy, nie wiadomo czemu, strzelili w koło całą energią swoich mocy. Coś wybuchło i nic nie było widac, ale pył opadł. Połowa wyspy stała w płomieniach, które gasiła Gastra. Wzgórze przestało istniec, zamiast niego była dziura. Z niej wyłoniła się czerwona ręka-nie był to jednak Dran ani Teridax. Był to stwór podobny do Rahkshi, czerwony, z czarnym łbem i nogami. To coś pomogło wyjśc Dranowi, który był teraz w połowie Toa cienia. Gdy istota była w połowie podnoszenia, Liker zagadał Gastrę: -Nie rozumiem. -Tak czasem bywa przy Fuzjach-odpowiedziała Toa wody.-Gdy w jakiś sposób dusze im się rozdzielą, mogą zabrac ze sobą fragment mocy i wyglądu drugiej duszy. A kawałki dusz, które z nikim się nie rozdzieliły, łączą się w dziwna istotę. Teraz rozumiesz? Liker pokiwał głową. Dzięki stworowi z odłamków dusz Teridaxa i Drana, Dran wyszedł z dziury, a za nim Teridax-do połowy Makuta, do połowy Toa ognia. Zaczęli się pojedynkowac. Bywa czasem tak, że wydaje ci się, że to koniec świata. I może byłby to koniec. Ale coś dało Toa nadzieję. Maska zaświciła blaskiem i przyczepiła się do Drana. Ten uzyskał niewiarygodną moc i powalił Teridaxa. -Oto koniec twojej misji-rzekł Dran, ocinając głowę Teridaxowi. Makuta chyba zauważyli śmierc swojego pana i próbowali uciec. Drużyna Drana, napełniona jakąś dziwną mobilizacją, ruszyła za nimi w pogoń. Większośc zginęła, a ostatnią dwójkę załatwił Dran mocą Maski Wysysania Energii. -Ta maska może sprawic wiele kłopotów-powiedział Dran.-A ja już miałem w życiu dośc kłopotów. I zmienił Maskę Wysysania Energii w zwykłą Kanohi Huna. Zaświeciło się złote światło i pochwili stali stali już w rodzinnym mieście, zmienieni w Turaga. Nie było z nimi Gormixa i Rokinga. Ale, w końcu, świat został uratowany. Koniec. THE END Kategoria:TTwórczośc Takanuvy737 Kategoria:FF Kategoria:Maska Wysysania Energii